Stories at the Rock
by da Panda
Summary: Random little stories about what happens in the Rocky Mountain training center...besides training...
1. The Outfit

Hello everyone! My name is da Panda! This is my very first MIOBI fanfic! WOOT! Well, there's really no plot to this story, it's just a bunch of cute little stories that happen in The Rock. Yeah. So, enjoy.

_**Story One: The Outfit**_

7:00 AM. Another practice at The Rock. Each gymnast entered, chalking up their hands and wrapping them to prevent those bothersome calluses from appearing again. Sasha was in his office watching over each gymnast as they practice all sorts of different moves. He looked at Emily Kmetko, who was beginning to grab onto the uneven bars. He then peered over at Payson Keeler, steadying herself gracefully on the balance beam (SIDE NOTE: This takes place BEFORE Nationals). As he looked to the far right, he saw Lauren Tanner finish a wonderful vault. He then saw Kaylie Cruz stretching on the mats…but Sasha had to do a double take for what he had seen.

"What the?" He muttered to himself. He walked out of his office, walked down the stairs, and headed over to the mats, where Kaylie continued her stretches. It took a while before she noticed her coach was standing right next to her.

"Oh, good morning, Sasha." She said.

"Morning…" He wasn't looking at her face, but at her leotard. "Uh…what is that?" Kaylie blinked twice before she glanced down.

"What? This new leotard?" Kaylie looked up and smiled. "I just got it yesterday." Sasha glanced down at it one more time. It was a variety of colors mashed together as if it were inspired by abstract art…except worse.

"Um…all right." Sasha had to look away from it because of how ugly the thing was. Kaylie tilted her head to the side, noticing Sasha's expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing." Sasha tried to stifle a laugh. "Just stick with pink leotards next time." He walked away, slightly chuckling as he made his way back to his office. Kaylie stood there, looking down at the leotard she was wearing. She shrugged her shoulders and went over to chalk up her hands. Also at the chalking station was Lauren. She did a double take at Kaylie.

"What happened, did a rainbow throw up on you?" Lauren asked. Kaylie stood there, rolling her eyes.

"It's new. I just bought it yesterday."

"You know, I would always make fun of you because you looked like a flamingo with all that pink, but now I kind of miss it." Lauren said, shaking extra chalk off of her hands. She gave a cheesy smile to Kaylie while walking away.

"_Its just Lauren,"_ Kaylie thought. "_Surely someone in here is bound to say something nice about it." _Kaylie finished chalking up as she walked over to the uneven bars. Emily just finished landing. Emily looked at Kaylie's new leotard, which made her lose a bit of her balance.

"Hey…Kaylie?" Emily raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"The outfit." Emily said. Kaylie walked up to Emily, glaring at her, their eyes were only inches away. Emily stepped backwards, but Kaylie stepped forward.

"What about it?" Kaylie annunciated each 't'. Emily giggled nervously.

"It's…uh…nice. Gotta go…bye." Emily quickly walked away as Kaylie stood there, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Okay, maybe I scared someone into liking it, so it doesn't count…"_ Kaylie looked around. "_Maybe Payson will like it." _Kaylie walked over to the balance beam, where Payson was concentrating on each step. She glanced to her left…all clear…her right…all clear…her left…Kaylie in a hideous leotard…she then glanced…Kaylie?

Payson looked to her left and saw Kaylie standing there, smiling.

"Kaylie?" Payson tried to hold in a laugh. "Were you a little _too_ tired this morning?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kaylie questioned.

"You know, pink is more your color…" Payson continued stepping on the beam. Kaylie already knew where Payson's comment was going. With a mixture of a growl of nuisance, a yelp of pleading, and maybe a hiccup, a frustrated sound effect escaped Kaylie's lips.

"You know what?" Kaylie searched around in her mind, trying to find something to say to Payson. All of these comments about her new leotard was ticking her off…even her own coach had to say something about it! She couldn't find anything to say to her friend, though, and all she could say was, "BAM! A tidal wave pushed you off of the beam!" Kaylie stormed away and went outside of the gym, not even caring that everyone was staring at her. Payson stood there, confused.

"A tidal wave, huh?" Payson blinked.

Kaylie stormed outside, standing on the sidewalk before glancing over to her left. She walked over to Leo, who was standing outside, trying his best not to laugh (which he was failing at).

"Okay, I did it." Kaylie crossed her arms. "Now, twenty bucks please."

Leo smirked as he reached into his pocket and getting out his wallet.

"That made my week." He said.

"Can I have my regular leotard back now? I can't stand wearing this God-awful thing any longer!" Kaylie exclaimed. Leo nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's just in the trunk of my car—…" He stopped himself, looking at the car, then back at Kaylie…then back at the car once more.

"Is something wrong? Go on and get it already."

"Um…well, I…might've…left it at home." Leo stood there. There was an awkward silence as the two stood there…a bird was chirping not too far from the area…

"So…are you telling me that I have to wear this for the rest of the day?" Kaylie wanted to slap her brother. He stood there, laughing even more.

"Come on, you'll get an extra twenty."

_**The Outfit. End.**_

_**Hahaha. I don't know why I thought of that, but it's cute. I'm going to update more little stories soon, so stay tuned. If you liked it, please review!**_


	2. An Attempted Interview

_All right. Here's my next little story! Enjoy! I wrote this chapter especially for the hyperactive writer! (Notice the names! Our initials in our names our switched for the characters in the story!)_

**_Story Two: An Attempted Interview_**

The camera was a bit fuzzy at first, but after a few seconds, it had a clear view.

"Hey, it's not acting stupid anymore." A girl's voice said. She was probably the one holding the camera. The video camera showed the entrance to the Rocky Mountain training center. A few seconds passed before a girl jumped in the camera frame.

"Hello! My name is Carla Albert, and the one recording is Sarah Doodle!"

"_Didle."_ The camera girl named Sarah corrected.

"Huh?"

"You said my last name wrong again." Sarah sighed. Carla stood there and shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Whatever. Anyway, this is our little video project in school. The subject? Interview Someone! Anyone!" Carla winked at the camera. "And we wanted to add some 'umph' to our project!"

"Ah, yes, the 'umph' is needed…" Sarah sighed.

"Indeed, Sarah! And instead of some boring, lame interview with your parents or little brother or something, we decided to try and interview the one…the only…" Carla struck a pose. "Sasha Beloff!" The camera faced Sarah.

"This was really not my idea…so if anything strange happens, you know who to blame." The video camera faced back at Carla. She motioned for Sarah to follow her, and they headed toward the entrance of the Rock.

"Now, we're going to get some time with Sasha and just ask him some questions! You know, like, favorite food and if he prefers boxers over briefs…you know, the fun stuff!" Carla giggled.

"Those questions were never mentioned in the project requirements." Sarah stated. Carla rolled her eyes as she opened the door. The camera shows the training room, where various gymnasts are practicing.

"Now, Sasha's office is somewhere in the premise. We just have to keep our Seahawks keen and our ears open to hear a British accent somewhere…"

"Oh my God!" Sarah screamed. The camera zooms in on a girl ready to run for a vault.

"What is it?" Carla asked.

"Do you know who that is, Carla?" Sarah stated breathlessly. "That's _Payson Keeler_!"

"Payson Keller?"

"_Keeler."_ Sarah corrected. "She's, like, my freaking idol!"

"Very nice, but we have to find Sasha."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Sarah hissed. "Let's at least catch this on video! We could earn bonus points!" Sarah tried to zoom in as best she could on Payson. After about ten seconds, Payson ran and completed an outstanding vault. In the process, you could hear Sarah's "Whoa's!" and "Holy crap's!"

"Okay. We got the footage. Now, let's go." Carla grabbed Sarah's hand, making the camera unsteady. It caught one last shot at Payson giving a strange look at the two girls and with the video camera.

The two girls went through the training people, almost getting maimed by a few gymnasts flipping in the air here and there, but they made it to a small set of stairs, leading up to their main priority: Sasha Beloff.

"This is it." Carla smiled at the video camera. "Sasha is up here!" The two girls walked up and peered inside to see Sasha Beloff reading documents at his desk.

"Carla," Sarah whispered. "Does he know that we're coming in to interview him?"

"No, it's a surprise." Carla grinned.

"We can't just barge in there and start asking him questions!" Sarah hissed. "I thought you told me you had this all planned out!"

"I did…but then I changed last minute. He never returned my e-mails." Carla stated.

"Oh, good God…" Sarah sighed. The camera shook a bit, but it steadied after a while.

"Ready?" Carla lifted up her finger, then two, then a third one. They entered the room, where a slightly startled looked up from his reading and looked at the camera.

"Um, hello sir," Carla suddenly changed her tone. "My name is Carla Albert, and this is my friend Sarah Doodle."

"_Didle! _Rhymes with _idol!_" Sarah corrected once more.

"Uh…" Sasha kept glancing back at the girls over and over again. Obviously, he was very confused at what these teen girls wanted.

"We are doing a project in our video class, and we need to interview someone. We decided to choose you! Congratulations!" Carla continued.

"An…interview?" Sasha asked. He cocked an eyebrow. "Couldn't you have called me or e-mailed me to warn me about this, girls?"

"Well, I tried to e-mail you a couple of times." Carla stated. Sasha checked his computer; probably his e-mails, and the camera zoomed in on Sasha more.

"Ah, yes, you were that one strange e-mail address that sent me…let's see…seventy-four e-mails with the subject as 'PLEASE READ THIS! SUPER IMPORTANT!'" The camera faced Sarah, who just shook her head and rolled her eyes, and then made the camera face back at Sasha.

"Yeah! That's me!" Carla shouted excitedly. "Well, did you read them?"

"Of course he didn't." Sarah exclaimed.

"Well, Mr. Sasha Beloff sir," Carla said. "This will only take away a little bit of your time. Now, first question, how did you—,"

"I'm sorry, girls, but I cannot do this today. You have to take your leave." Sasha said.

"Come on." Carla whined. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No. I don't like cherries anyhow," Sasha said. "Now, I'm a very busy man, if you will excuse me."

"Come on, Carla," Sarah sighed. "Just forget it. Let's go."

"Can we schedule sometime this week?" Carla got out a planner and a purple gel pen out of her bag, clicking it constantly. "Come on, Mr. Beloff sir, we really need a good grade on this project!"

"I'm sure there is someone else to do this for you." Sasha stated. Carla glanced around the room, finding something to persuade Sasha into letting them interview him. Sasha had his hand on his mouth, tapping his other hand impatiently on the desk as he watched Carla's eyes dart around the room rapidly. He then glanced at the camera. "Say, Miss Albert…" Carla looked up.

"Yes?"

"How about you ask me questions outside where everyone is practicing? It'll give it a much more realistic feel to the interview."

"YES!" Carla growled excitedly. "Okay then, coach! Let's go!" Carla motioned the camera to follow her, and soon the two girls were outside. But instead of Sasha following right behind them as they entered the practice room, the two heard a door close and a lock. They turned to see that Sasha had tricked them.

"I knew something wasn't right…" Sarah mumbled.

"HEY! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAAAAAIR!" Carla whined. Carla tried to open the door, Sasha standing on the other side, giving the camera a sly look, but it was no use. "All right, if Mr. Beloff wants to play…then let's play." Carla backed up; ready to knock the door down with her force, but Sarah grabbed her shoulder.

"I don't want security to come. Let's scram." She said. Carla looked sadly at the door, then Sasha, then back at the camera.

"I'm no quitter," Carla sighed. "But let's just go home." The two treaded through the practice room and back where they began…outside of the Rock. The camera showed a very disappointed looking Carla.

"Let's just stick with our other plan and interview my Aunt Marla. Sure, she's not as awesome as Sasha Beloff, but she'll do…"

"No." Carla said. "We'll try again soon..."

"Oh, sweet Lord…" Sarah sighed. Carla pointed at the Rock.

"WE'LL BE BACK! JUST YOU WAIT!"

_**An Attempted Interview. End.**_

_**Ah, defeated by the great, cunning Sasha Beloff! Heehee. He's my favorite character! Soo cute and sexy! Heehee! Okay, see ya!**_


	3. Change of Plans

**_Story Three: Change of Plans_**

**______**

7:20 AM. All of the gymnasts were sitting on the mats, confused as they continued to stare at the clock on the wall. Payson was impatiently tapping her finger on her crossed arms.

"Where is Sasha? He's never been late before!" She said.

"Beats me," Emily said. "Maybe there's traffic someplace."

As if it were meant to be on cue, the doors were slammed open, and the coach, Sasha Beloff, walked in. Everyone stood up off of the mats, waiting for two things to occur: The first was a pep talk, and the second was an excuse to why he was later than usual. What they heard next was neither of the two…

"You know everyone," Sasha put his hand on his chin for a bit, and then let it go back to his side. "Sometimes I am sick of coaching gymnastics."

Uh-oh. Was he QUITTING?

"Instead," He continued, grabbing a gym bag and unzipping it. He pulled out a round object, twirling it on his finger. "We will be doing basketball today."

The room was silent.

"Won't this interfere with our training?" Lauren finally asked.

"There are some things from basketball that you can put into gymnastics." Sasha stated. "For example, balance." With one swift move, Sasha bounced the basketball on the mat in Lauren's direction. Lauren was not aware of this pass, and instead of catching it with her hands; she caught it with her face…

"OW!" She screeched, putting a hand on her throbbing face. "You could've _warned_ me!" A gymnast in the back gave the ball back to Sasha, who raised his eyebrows.

"Balance, see?" He smirked. "Now, let's split into teams." The group of ever-so-confused gymnasts walked around in circles, trying to figure out what was going on and why.

"You know, Lauren has a point for once," Kaylie came up to Payson and Emily. "Nationals are only less than a month away, and we're taking a day off for gym class?"

"But Sasha may have a point, too," Payson exclaimed. "There may be some things in basketball that can help us in our routines."

"Like what, passing?" Kaylie snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll need that on the uneven bars."

"Well, let's all just suck it up," Emily said. "Payson and Sasha are right. We're gonna need something in this…"

"All right! Team picking!" Sasha called out. "I'll be captain of one team, and who wants to be captain of the other." Like before, the room was silent. Sasha stood there, his arms outward in a 'what the heck?' motion.

"Me." Payson finally raised her hand. "I'll be captain."

"Excellent!" Sasha clapped his hands, making a little 'woo-woo' noise as Payson stepped over beside him. "Now…Nicky, you're with me." Nicky was in the back, exhaling as he went over and stood beside Sasha. Payson grimaced a bit as she looked out in the sea of gymnasts who did not want to hear their name.

"Emily, get on up here." Payson said. Emily shut her eyes and finally walked up. The exhales and groans continued as each person was picked. There were an odd number of people, and Carter and Lauren were the last remaining people.

"You know, I'm not terrible in basketball. In middle school, I was pretty good." Carter said.

"Stop showing off." Lauren hissed.

"Lauren. Come on, girl." Sasha said, motioning his hand for Lauren to accompany his team. Lauren groaned and walked over.

"Well, I guess I'm on Payson's team." Carter said.

"No. It has to be equal. If you're added, then the team will have an extra player. Sorry, Carter, but you're not playing." Sasha said. Carter stood there.

"Fine." He sighed, walking over to a chair and sitting in it solemnly.

The mats were set up to look like a basketball court, and the hoops were actually metal garbage cans duct taped to the wall…sometimes they would come loose, which meant more duct tape…then all you could really see was duct tape with an opening at the top.

"Let's play!" Sasha called out. He blew on a whistle and tossed the ball in the middle. Payson took the ball, dribbling it to the side of her hoop. Kaylie jumped in front of her.

"Mine!" She called out.

"Never!" Payson shouted. She then did three back flips, jumped up, and tossed the ball into the hoop.

"Yay Payson!" Emily cheered.

Suddenly, the whistle echoed throughout the room.

"No! No!" Sasha said. "No gymnastics allowed!"

"But I—," Payson said.

"No."

"But—,"

"NO."

"But it got in…"

"No." Sasha said. "Now we know that this is _basketball_."

"Um…Sasha?" Lauren raised her hand. Sasha turned around. "How are we going to get the ball out of the 'hoop'?" One by one, each gymnast glanced up to the duct-taped garbage can that was over ten feet above them…they had to pull out the ladders again…which was exhausting.

"We can use the ropes." Emily suggested.

"Leave it to me." Kaylie walked over to the ropes, where Sasha ran up in front of her.

"No! What do you think this place is, a gymnastics training center?"

"Um, actually it is."

"No gymnastics! Pull out the ladders." Sasha ordered. Kaylie turned around and gave Emily a look of frustration as she walked over to get the ladders again.

…

* * *

Summer was in Sasha's office, watching everything from the window.

"Hello, Summer," Payson's mother walked in. She stopped and stared out the window. "Is this…basketball?"

"Yes it is," Summer responded. "But don't ask how or why, because only Sasha would know."

"I was kind of afraid to ask from the start." Payson's mother exhaled, shaking her head as she saw the gymnastics coach do a victory dance.

_**Story Three: End!**_

_**I know the ending kind of sucked, but oh well. I tried. Well, stay tuned folks!! Thanks for reading y'alls!**_


	4. Getting Scary

Hey peoples! Sorry it has been quite a while since an update! Forgive me…we authors get writer's block, get used to it…

_So, yeah…I have a lot of ideas right now, and this is one of the few. Enjoy._

**_Story Four: Getting Scary_**

"Crap…" Payson muttered.

Women. Women are beautiful creations created by God to not only make men go gaga over them, but they are also created to bring forth children to keep the human race alive and to prevent eternal extinction (but extinction is eternal anyway, so there's no point in putting eternal in front of the word extinction anyway! I'm so brilliant!). Women have this ability to have the baby inside of her for 9 long months, keeping it safe before it is ready to arrive in this marvelous world. But to do this, the beautiful creations called women have yet another ability. There are many titles for it…the Visitor, Aunt Flo, the curse, the time of the female dog…simply known as a girl's period.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." Payson sighed. "Thank goodness for tampons."

* * *

The Keeler car was driving to the Rock. Payson's mother, Kim Keeler, was driving. Becca Keeler was in the back, as Payson was in the passenger seat. Kim kept changing the station on the radio.

"Ooh! Jonas Brothers! Mom, keep it on there!"

"No." Payson growled. Her sister was a typical tween…and she found it quite annoying sometimes. It was even worse when you find some of your stuff be-dazzled by Becca. And trust me, it has happened before.

"Come on! This song is great!" Becca whined.

"_No."_ Payson turned around and gave Becca a menacing stare like none other. Becca sat there and shrunk back in fear.

"You can change it now, Mom." Becca chuckled nervously.

"Pay, is everything all right?" Kim asked her daughter, who looked like she was ready to breathe fire out of her nostrils.

"I'm fine." Payson grumbled, glancing out the window. Kim sat there, stopped at a red light, and then turned around to her second daughter. She mouthed the words "Time of the month". Becca nodded in understanding.

* * *

"All right! Work hard in training today!" Sasha said to his gymnasts. And with that, everyone began the usual: training, training, training.

"_I should start being more respectful to others."_ Payson thought. "_Even if Aunt Flo is here to stay for the week, I'm not letting that ruin anyone's fun. I'd better just stick with being me and not scare anyone out of their wits."_

Payson decided to work on her vault. She walked at the starting point, staring it down with a confident smirk. She was ready to run for it…

"Payson!" Lauren ran over.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ Payson turned around and looked Lauren directly in the face. Lauren's eyes grew like saucers and stared at Payson in shock.

"What did I do? I didn't sleep with any of _your_ boyfriends!" Lauren put her hands in front of her, for defense…although she somehow knew that it wouldn't really save her.

"It's…it's nothing." Payson shook her head. "What is it, Lauren?"

"Well…I forget what I was going to say now." Lauren stared blankly.

"Well, gee," Payson laughed angrily. "It must've been pretty important! Important enough to _interrupt what I was supposed to be doing!"_ Lauren chuckled nervously as she slowly stepped backwards.

"Uh…well…I'll get back to you soon…bye." Lauren ran away, running like a cheetah on steroids. Payson sighed.

"_There goes the 'preventing from scaring anyone' part of the plan."_ Payson shook her head. "_Now, to do this vault."_

Payson stood there, straight, ready to run for it again. She was ready to take her first step.

"Hey Payson!" Emily and Kaylie ran up to the gymnast.

"_**WHAT?!" **_Payson turned around, her voice twice as furious this time. Emily stood still as her mouth gaped open as Kaylie bit her lip and glanced around the room, as if this was a dream and she was looking for the secret passageway out of it. "Can't you two see that I'm actually _training_? What could be so_ important_ during my _training_?!"

"Um…nothing. Nevermind." Emily said, running away immediately. Kaylie looked at Emily, back at the dragon-like Payson, and then ran for her dear life.

"_Shoot. I made the same mistake again."_

"Hey, Payson…" Carter walked up this time. Payson stood there, shutting her eyes, breathing heavily. She then turned around and slapped Carter across the face. Carter stood there, a palm on his sizzling cheek, utterly confused to what had happened. "Lovely morning, isn't it?" He managed to say after a short pause.

"Go away. You vex me." Payson said. Carter took the opportunity to do this without any faltering at all.

"Uh…Payson." Sasha came up. Payson was ready to slap the person who was interrupting her yet again, but she stopped her hand in mid-air as she saw her own coach standing before. She was thankful that the situation didn't turn ugly. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure." Payson sighed. She already knew what was coming.

"Um…can you just…chill?" He asked. Payson stood there, staring at Sasha, staring at her with sternness in his eyes. Payson stood there. Sasha stared. Payson stood there. Sasha continued to stare…and Payson continued to stand there.

"_I disappointed my own coach."_ Payson thought to herself. Payson stood there and she felt the strange sensation in her eyes…tears. Her chin trembled as she began to cry. Sasha's sternness faded into confusion.

"Payson?"

"I'M SO SORRY, SASHA! I GUESS…I GOT A BIT CARRIED AWAY!" Payson sobbed. By now, the entire Rock was staring at Sasha and the sobbing gymnast.

"What did you do?" Summer asked.

"I didn't do anything. I swear!" Sasha responded. Summer looked at Payson, then back at Sasha, then back at the sobbing Payson.

"Time of the season?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes." Payson said through sobs.

"Goodbye." Sasha said as he walked away, not wanting to partake in the conversation about women and…that stuff.

………………………………………..

Meanwhile, at the Keeler Residence…

"Hey, honey." Mark Keeler called for his wife. Kim entered the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't Payson seem a little…strange this morning?"

"Well, it's…the time of the month."

"Ah, her visitor is here to stay." Mark cringed.

"Yes."

"She was awfully cheery this morning because the kitchen smelled like blueberry muffins, but when I told her I didn't make any…she snapped."

"That's Aunt Flo's mind control for ya."

"Well…at least Becca doesn't have it…yet." Mark exhaled in relief.

Later that night…

Becca came out of the bathroom.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what? I'm officially a woman!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**Getting Scary. End.**_

_**We woman all turn scary…we are happy one moment, we breathe fire the next, and then we flood cities with our tears just seconds later…it's amazing what we can do, neh?**_

_**Well, I hope you liked it! Bye!**_


End file.
